


Heart

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: Break me but I'll continue to work, touch me and maybe I'll stay with you forever. What am I?





	Heart

“如果你打碎我，我依然能运转如常；如果你碰触我，我将永远与你同在。我是什么？（Break me but I'll continue to work, touch me and maybe I'll stay with you forever. What am I?) ” 

 

被绑在椅子上的Edward Nygma依旧在笑。 

 

“一颗心。(A heart.)” 

 

“我了解你，Oswald，甚至比你自己还要更多。你不会忍心的。( I know who you are, Oswald, even better than yourself. This is not what your heart wants.)” 

 

“如果你真的像你宣称的那样了解我的话，我亲爱的朋友—(If you really know me so well as you declared, my dear friend---)”Oswald Cobblepot拉开了手枪的保险。 

 

“—那你一定知道，人的心一生只能被打碎一次。（---Then you should know a man's heart can only be broken for once.) ” 

 

他扣下扳机。 

 

“...而我的心早已死了。(...and mine has been long gone.)”

**Author's Note:**

> S03E06观后，by 菽苯花


End file.
